


What Did You Do to Her?

by Sweatypuppy



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Based on a roleplay, Mentions of an OC i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian had woken up in the middle of the night, scaring The Spine half to death, screaming "Steve tried to kill me in his dragon form," through sobs and twitches, before suddenly shutting down in his arms.<br/>Based on a roleplay. Fighting between a real tall robot and a real short dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did You Do to Her?

**Author's Note:**

> Oooookay. Based on the same roleplay He Can't Die was based off. Important things!  
> \- Steve is a dragon shapeshifter!  
> \- My friend's oc, Adrian, is Spine's wife! They have a daughter named Iris. Yeah.  
> \- The humans of the band went to this kinda mini-war thing one time. That's when Adrian died the first time. But once they got back to the manor, Steve fixed her up and now she's a cyborg.  
> \- Also evil!Spine happened one time. That's mentioned.

Adrian had woken up in the middle of the night, scaring The Spine half to death, screaming "Steve tried to kill me in his dragon form," through sobs and twitches, before suddenly shutting down in his arms. Steve had run in, hearing her screams and cries from down the hall and hurriedly asked what happened, if she was okay.

Spine put her down slowly, slipping off the bed and narrowing his eyes at Steve. "What did you do to her?"

Steve was absolutely terrified. Spine had only looked at him like that a handful of times, once when it was _his_ fault Adrian had died. This didn't look good. "I didn't do anything! What's wrong, what happened?!"

"She said you tried to kill her. Is that true, Mister Negrete?" He stepped closer to him threateningly, making Steve freeze in place.

"Wh- k-kill-- on purpose?! I would never--" Spine stepped closer. "The Spine!! Adrian is one of my best friends, why would I even _think_ about-" He squeaked, The Spine grabbing his shirt and pulling him up to his face.

"How much control do you even have in that feral form, hm? How do I know that dragon side of you doesn't want her dead?!"

Steve growled, grabbing the Spine's wrist as his teeth and nails sharpened. "Oh, so _you're_ gonnah call _me_ the feral one?! I've seen what you do, The Spine! I've seen what you turn into! Don't even think for a sec-agh--!!" Spine started to raise him up, pulling the man off his feet and leaving him kicking and fighting to breathe. He growled and slammed Steve up against the wall, holding him there by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't you _dare_ bring that into this. That's something I've developed, I can _control._ I'm talking about something you were /born as,/ Steven. The question still stands: Can. You. Control it." He hissed through his teeth.

Steve's nails were dug into Spine's arms, trying to hold himself up despite the near lack of air. "I can! I didn't hurt her! I'd never hurt her, the Spine, please you h-" He coughed, tears starting to stream down his face. "-have to believe me--!"

**Author's Note:**

> Then Iris came in and made Uncle Steve and Pappy stop fighting, cause she's a badass. I love Iris. She's so sassy. It's great.


End file.
